Who Knew
by mirrorshine
Summary: Some things will always continue to surprise.
1. Chapter 1

-x-

There was a melodious tune from outside that caused Aqua's concentration to break as she read. She lifted her head and listened to the tune as she slowly closed the book in her hands.

She stared out through the open the window at which she sat beside and gazed at the orange coloured sky from the setting sun. The tune stopped suddenly and Aqua lent forwards to stare out of the window more to see where the noise had come from.

The tune began once more but wasn't as continuous and peaceful as it had been before. The notes seemed disjointed and almost clumsy, like that the notes being used could make a song but weren't being played in the correct sequence.

When Aqua couldn't source the noise she chewed on her bottom lip and fell back into her seat. She'd never truly heard that kind of _noise _before in the Land of Departure. Her curiosity caught Aqua pushed herself out of her seat and headed out of the library. Her metal boots echoed throughout the stone corridors and Aqua wasn't sure if the tune had stopped or if her boots had drowned the tune out.

She jogged down the white staircase to the main hall within the castle. The stained glass window shone brightly and lit the room up in various colours. She half expected to see Terra, her fellow keyblade wielding apprentice here training but the young man wasn't, neither was their newest friend Ventus.

_Where are those two?_

Aqua thought, when she realised she hadn't seen the pair for a while. She walked down another few steps and she could suddenly hear the tune clearly for the first time. The relaxing beat made her feet keep moving, like the pied piper himself was sat outside and bringing her out.

The double doors that were the main entrance to the castle were wide open and Aqua was instantly hit by the evening sun. She narrowed her eyes against the glare and spotted the source of the noise.

She couldn't help but let out a small short laugh in surprise at her two friends.

Ventus was sat besides the oldest teen on the stone white wall, his eyes wide with amazement and his mouth in an open smile. Terra was slightly bent over the acoustic guitar he held close to him as he played a peaceful and relaxing tune.

Aqua walked down the steps towards the pair, watching the brunette's fingers move with precise skill, like he'd been playing every day in his life. Occasionally he'd speak quietly saying something to Ven, causing the young boy's eyebrows to furrow as he watched his friend play a single note over and over again.

Terra's head slowly turned up and he looked to Aqua, she couldn't help but smile with complete surprise as he continued to play the same song without looking where he was placing his fingers along the string. There was something strangely comforting watching Terra play the guitar and the way the sun shone behind him made him look even regal.

He slowly stopped and turned to the youngest teen before passing him the instrument, muttering a quiet "you try." Ventus eagerly took the guitar into his arms and began to try and copy his friend, the same disjointed notes Aqua heard earlier being repeated.

Terra turned to look to the blue haired girl and shrugged slightly.

"Who knew." Aqua said with a smile.

-x-

_I haven't posted anything for a while here and now with university finished for a few months I need something to do to pass my time. So I'm back with these short (and very short at that) stories to try and get back into writing._

_Hope you liked this one, first thing I've written for a while. I'm thinking of expanding this into like a collection of short stories just so you know, but we'll see._


	2. Chapter 2

I must admit the characters for Birth by Sleep have been my favourite so far and I wanted to write a short something for a while. I apologise if there are any grammatical errors, as I just typed this and uploaded.

I hope you all like! x

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Terra asked, his dark blue eyes open wide like he was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. When Aqua didn't answer him he raised his hands and shook his head quickly. "I don't think I'm qualified." He replied as he backed his way towards Aqua's bedroom door.<p>

"Please Terra!" The other teen pleaded. Aqua smiled at him sweetly, a smile she'd discovered in her short time at the Land of Departure could make Terra do whatever she wished. She'd wondered how Terra had kept sane in this world, what with just his master to keep him company. He'd obviously grown up very quickly, however, even their master had commented on how Terra had reverted to acting like how a fifteen year old boy should since Aqua's arrival.

She saw the older teen's face flush red and he coughed to clear the occasional break in his voice; something that Aqua would tease him furiously about. "I don't know…" He mumbled, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"C'mon Terra!" Aqua asked a final time. She flicked her long blue hair over her shoulder as if for emphasis and snipped with the scissors in her hands. "It's getting in the way when we're sparring!" She leapt to her feet, swinging her hair back around and grabbed onto Terra's hand and pulled him forwards. "I cut yours!" She added. Even though she was only fourteen she'd been dubbed the world's hairdresser, mostly because Terra had said she was the only girl here and that instantly made her better than anyone else.

Terra sighed loudly. "That's only because I don't care about my hair. This is different." He answered back, finally accepting the scissors she pushed into his tanned hands.

Aqua sat down in front of him with her back turned. "Cut it short, to my neck." She replied confidently.

* * *

><p>"Remember when you first cut my hair?" Aqua asked suddenly as she watched Terra brush the blue strands from his tan pants. He turned and looked down at her, his dark blue eyes narrowed as if to question why she asked such a thing.<p>

"Yeah." He replied before standing up straight. Aqua smirked at him, running her fingers through her hair to feel the new length. "Was about four years ago." He added, his eyes gazing off into the distance as he tried to think back.

"Why were you so reluctant to cut it?" She asked. Now Terra was a lot older, there was barely an occasion when he was hesitant anymore. He was always running head first into things, especially with his keyblade in hand.

There was a short silence for a while and Aqua watched Terra think for a second. A smile formed on his lips and he turned to look back to her. There was a sparkle in his eyes and he leant forwards to her before slowly brushing the cut blue strands from her shoulders. "I liked your hair." He answered with a smile.

"You did?" Aqua asked, surprised the oldest apprentice would say something like that. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, like he'd said something he shouldn't.

"I though you looked-"

"Is it my turn?!" Ventus suddenly ran round the corner and into Aqua's room with a cheery smile and unaware he'd cut his friend off. The blond boy slid to a stop besides Terra and smiled brightly. Aqua smiled in return, even though she wanted to scold the boy for interrupting her friend and then to ask Terra to continue, but knew even if she did Terra wouldn't finish his sentence now.

She watched Terra ruffle the boy's thick blonde hair before announcing he was off to go train. Aqua watched him walk away, whilst Ven took her seat and began to chat away, but for a split second she'd was sure she saw Terra turn back and glance at her.


End file.
